


An Oath on Your Heart

by SpottyPrint



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cinderella Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyPrint/pseuds/SpottyPrint
Summary: Growing up, Furihata's best friend was wolf spirit Kuroko Tetsuya. In hindsight, Furihata probably should have anticipated the unusual turn his life took based on that fact alone. To be fair though, he doubted anyone could have predicted that he would catch Akashi's interest.





	1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for the Akashi x Furihata fandom since I love this pairing. It was supposed to be a one page drabble and turned into this monster. It's very loosely based on Cinderella. I hope you enjoy my work! 

* * *

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Oh!” Furihata, nine years old at the time, had been overcome with joy at the answer. Some of his excitement had of course stemmed from the fact that he had never seen a wolf up close before. 

Kuroko on his part, had been unable to resist speaking after observing the child’s chubby cheeks and rounded eyes sparkling with curiosity as he fawned over his fur. No one would believe the child anyway if he told them that he had met a talking wolf – much less a blue one that rarely anyone was able to see. 

“So cool! It’s nice to meet you too Kuroko-san! I’m Furihata Kouki. You’re really cool!” Then the little boy hugged him, little arms and hands fumbling around Kuroko’s neck and pressing his round little face into the wolf’s soft fur.

Kuroko’s heart had melted a little at that. He had always had a soft spot for children. He knew it was probably a mistake to go to the boy’s house when he invited him, but there was something in the request he couldn’t ignore and he had realized what it was once he arrived at the Furihata residence. 

Furihata’s mother had already seemed strange to Kuroko in that she was very affectionate to her other two children, but did not show a fraction of the same regard for Furihata. Once they were in the house, she simply picked up the children she clearly favoured and left Furihata at the door without saying a word. 

“She’s always really busy.” Furihata explained when Kuroko asked about her attitude once they were safely in the boy’s room. “She’s already doing so much for me even though I’m not her kid and I’m older so I should take care of myself.” 

“What about your father?” Kuroko asked, remembering the cheerful-looking man in the living room he had glimpsed as they passed. 

“He’s…really busy too.” Furihata said quietly. He shrugged, as if to shake off the entire matter. “It’s okay. I have all my friends at school. We can go outside to play if my room is too small. My parents don’t mind how long I stay out.” 

Kuroko stilled. The tips of his ears drooped as he padded over to Furihata to knock their foreheads together. “It’s a little too cold and dark right now. I can stay here for a little while tonight and you can show me your house and tell me about your train collection.” He nodded at the intricate layout of mini tracks and model trains that took up most of Furihata’s room. 

“Okay.” Furihata’s glowing expression compelled Kuroko to visit the boy many times after that. Despite all their obvious differences, he liked spending time with Furihata. It was like having a child of his own, or a little brother. 

On occasion, Kuroko liked watching Furihata go about his day on his own. Furihata would pet any cats or dogs he happened to run into walking to and from school, not seeming to mind if any of them scratched or bit him. He laughed a lot with his school friends and enjoyed playing basketball with them in their free time. On days he didn’t have anything else planned, he would rush off to the train station and spend hours looking at trains. Other times, he would run alongside the tracks in anticipation of watching the trains pass by as scheduled. Sometimes Kuroko would join him and listen to Furihata talk at length about the mechanics and technological advances of the latest models and how he wanted to ride every single train in the world. 

As a present for Furihata on his birthday, Kuroko carried the boy on his back as he ran beside the fastest bullet train in Japan, easily keeping up with the high-speed vehicle. Both of them had been hidden by Kuroko’s magic to avoid causing panic if anyone noticed a child seemingly flying beside a train. 

“You’re the coolest, Kuroko-san!” Furihata had laughed out afterwards. “I wish we could always be together.”

“Me too.” Kuroko said. He knew it wasn’t possible, but there was nothing either of them could do except enjoy the time they did have together. 

It was when a wayward wolf spirit caught Kuroko’s scent on Furihata and nearly killed him that Kuroko realized their time together had come to an end. He stayed just long enough to ascertain Furihata’s full recovery and erase every trace of himself from the boy. 

“Take care. I know you’ll become a wonderful man, living happily with the people you love. You’re strong Kouki-kun, and you have a beautiful heart.” Those had been Kuroko’s parting words before he left, resolutely hiding his misery and walking away as Furihata sobbed out his goodbyes. 

That had been one of the worst days of Furihata’s life. For a long time, it was his memories with Kuroko and his last words of encouragement that helped Furihata endure the crippling loneliness of his home life. They also gave him the strength to make new friends and eventually move out. 

But no matter how much time passed and all the new friends he made, Furihata never stopped missing Kuroko. 

So when he saw him again years later, Furihata didn’t hesitate calling out to him. “Kuroko-san!” Furihata shouted. The wolf briefly made eye contact with him before turning and running in the opposite direction. 

“Wait! Kuroko-san!” Furihata ran across the street, barely avoiding an oncoming car. Ignoring the honks and shouts around him, he continued to sprint after the wolf, his eyes sometimes losing him despite his bright blue fur. 

He wasn’t sure how long he ran, only that the sound of the street gradually disappeared behind him and Kuroko became clearer with each step. More than once, Furihata was tempted to give up the chase. Why wouldn’t Kuroko stop or even look at him? But he knew that if Kuroko really wanted to lose him, he could have turned completely invisible or run too quickly for him to follow. 

When Furihata thought he might pass out from running so long, Kuroko finally stopped. He turned in a circle and sat down, primly sweeping his tail in a casual arc at his side. He was faintly glowing even in the afternoon light. Furihata knew that come night, his fur would shine as brightly as the moon. “It’s…really you, right?” He panted out. “Kuroko-san?” 

“It’s nice to see you again, Kouki-kun. I’m sorry for making you run for so long, but after I realized you still wanted to speak with me, I figured you would prefer somewhere we could freely speak to each other.”

Furihata’s eyes welled up. He ran to the wolf and threw his arms around his neck. “I missed you so much!” 

“I did too. You’ve gotten quite a bit bigger.”

Furihata laughed. “I must look pretty different now… you haven’t changed at all though.” 

“I suppose not. How have you been, Kouki-kun?” 

“I’m doing really well now. I have my own place so I don’t...” Furihata trailed off. “I know you brought us here so we could talk, but do you…want to see my place?” 

Kuroko’s eyes crinkled at the edges a little. “It seems you’ve matured a lot more than I expected. I would love to.” 

Furihata’s neighbours greeted him as usual when he passed by them in the lobby. No one commented on or even glanced at the enormous blue wolf padding soundlessly behind him. 

It was a little unnerving for Furihata to lead Kuroko into his small one bedroom apartment. The place was relatively new, close to where he worked and wasn’t far from public transportation. He had been proud of it at the time: a symbol of his hard work and new independence. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if Kuroko would scoff at it as insignificant and below his expectations of him. 

“It’s nice, Kouki-kun. You’ve come so far in such a short time.” 

Furihata swallowed hard against the sudden swell of emotion that had risen in his throat at the words. Of course Kuroko wouldn’t disparage his life. He had always been the kindest soul in the world and a friend he cherished for that reason. 

They spoke for hours after that, seated on the floor around Furihata’s small meal table with sweet snacks and tea. Furihata told Kuroko everything that had happened in the years they had not seen each other, his graduations, jobs, friends, lovers and most of all: his newfound independence from his family. 

Kuroko in turn talked about some of the more notable experiences he had while traveling around the world, learning how to do magic tricks the way humans performed them and the strange quirks of his family - none of which were blood related to each other. There had recently been some new additions because of marriages. Kuroko himself had gotten married to a vampire named Kagami Taiga whom he fondly described as “a tall basketball-obsessed idiot I can’t live without.” 

Furihata soaked in everything he heard, cherishing the time he had with his friend and it seemed all too soon when Kuroko rose and informed him that he had to leave. 

“When can we meet again?” Furihata asked quickly, fearing he knew the answer. 

“I’m sorry, Kouki-kun. It was rather foolish of me to come at all today, but I wanted to see how you were doing. You weren’t even supposed to notice me. Now that I know you are well and able to take care of yourself, it would be best if we never saw each other again.” 

Furihata froze. His heart stuttered painfully. Kuroko was leaving again. This time, he would never come back. He watched the wolf quietly walk to the door. He knew Kuroko was doing this for him, because of what had happened before. He knew that he shouldn’t make things more difficult for him and quietly accept- 

“No!” Furihata cried out. He ran after him, stumbling and nearly crashing to the floor. “Kuroko-san! Please don’t leave yet! Please! I’ll do anything- just…don’t leave me alone already. I can’t…” He knew he must look incredibly pathetic with his face reddened from tears and snot. He was supposed to be a grown man now – not some nine year old brat clinging to a friend who probably had better things to do, but he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. 

He held his breath as he waited, wondering what Kuroko would do, if he would finally say something cruel to make him give up on making him stay. 

Furihata heard a quiet sigh. “You’re not playing fair, Kouki-kun. There’s no way I can just leave you like this.” A warm rough tongue swiped the tears from his cheeks. “Please stop crying. I cannot be away from my world longer than a day, but perhaps you would like to come with me?” 

“Come with?” Furihata echoed. “…Can I?” 

“To be honest, I thought you would have moved on with your life already…but a part of me hoped that you’d still have some affection for me. I came prepared just in case.” Kuroko admitted. “Are you really okay with visiting another world just to spend some more time together? I’ll introduce you to my family, if you’d like.” Kuroko said. 

“Y-yeah!” Furihata burst out. “I would love to meet them! If…if that’s okay.” 

“Of course. There are some conditions you must absolutely follow for your safety, but if they are all acceptable to you, we can go tonight.” 

“What conditions?” 

“There are three you must remember above anything else. First: you must not stay in my world past 3 in the morning. I will be taking you there after midnight when the barrier between our worlds becomes weaker, which is already a risky move. Though I’m quite confident you will be safe as long as you’re with me or my family, I prefer not to chance fate by having you in my world during the witching hour.” 

“What’s that?” 

“From 3 to 4 in the morning, the people of my world are at their most powerful and can disregard certain restrictions on the use of their abilities on people from this side. Please set a reminder alarm on your phone so that you do not forget even if you lose track of time while you’re there.” 

“Okay.” 

“Second: do not under any circumstances let anyone bite you, not even as a joke. A bite could lead to becoming cursed, being turned into a vampire, or if you’re particularly unlucky: death.”

“No getting bitten. Got it.” 

“Lastly, while I trust my family with my life, you should be weary of Akashi-kun.” 

“Oh- the red-haired vampire with two different coloured eyes?” Furihata asked, remembering Kuroko’s descriptions and stories about him. 

“Yes. Because of some unfortunate past experiences, he has no love for humans.”

“But he changed, right?” 

Kuroko nodded solemnly. “Things are different now and I do not believe he will try anything... but there are some things you must remember if you’re around him. Do not look directly into his eyes, do not give him anything of yours to borrow or keep and most of all: do not make any oaths with him. Akashi-kun will always ask for something in return should you fail to keep your oath and there is no escape from payment.” 

“Okay. I think I got it all. Um…should I bring a gift?”

Kuroko smiled. “Your immediate concern should be for your wellbeing; however, a basket of fruit with some candies would be considered a delicious offering.” 

* * *

Once Furihata was certain that he had memorized all of Kuroko’s instructions and declared himself ready, Kuroko placed a simple charm woven from thin soft wood and some of his fur in Furihata’s pocket and instructed him not to remove it at any time. It would hide his human scent and aura. “Get on my back.” 

“E-eh? Won’t I be too heavy?” 

“I’m much stronger than I look.” Kuroko said patiently, proving his point by standing with ease after Furihata tentatively sat on his back. “Hold onto me as tightly as you can. I will be running very fast and I doubt you would survive a fall.” 

“O-okay.” 

“We’re going now.” was Furihata’s last warning before Kuroko jumped into a sprint that nearly flung the boy off his back. Furihata threw his body down as closely as possible to Kuroko’s and held on with all his strength. He glimpsed at his surroundings which blurred by too quickly for him to make sense of. He turned his face into his friend’s shining blur fur when a particularly cold and sharp gust of wind scraped across his face. 

Furihata wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Kuroko finally slowed down. He cautiously opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the fog from his eyes – only to realize that there really was a thick fog surrounding them. It was dark, save for the stars and moon in the otherwise black sky and the luminescent glow of Kuroko’s fur. Furihata could just barely make out the outlines of gnarled leafless trees around them and as Kuroko continued to walk, the lights from some windows in the distance began to grow brighter. 

It soon became clear that they were in fact approaching a brightly lit mansion. Furihata stared at it in awe, having never seen such an enormous home before. Despite the menacing tangle of gnarled trees and thorny bushes growing around it, the mansion came across as welcoming. 

Kuroko pressed his paw against a window on one of the massive double doors at the front and it swung open by itself. “It recognizes the occupants of this house.” He explained. 

Light flooded Furihata’s vision, causing him to instinctively shut his eyes. A hand clasped his and pulled him into the house. When he opened his eyes again, a young man was standing before him, with little expression but a familiar crinkling around his eyes and a mysterious but lovely upward tilt of his lips that was barely noticeable except that Furihata had somehow always known it was there, even when he wasn’t human. “Kuroko-san.” He said softly in wonder. 

It was strange to see him as a human, but he had a few recognizable features that made him familiar. Kuroko’s hair was the same colour as his fur and there were wolf ears curving out the sides of his head instead of human ones. His glacial blue eyes also hadn’t changed. The most significant difference was of course his form and that his fur had melted away into almost milk-white skin. He was about the same height as Furihata now. 

“Welcome to my home, Kouki-kun.” He raised an eyebrow when he didn’t receive a response. “Is something wrong?” 

“No- just… um.” Furihata said haltingly as he pointedly looked everywhere else except at Kuroko who was standing before him without a thread of clothing on. 

Kuroko chuckled when he realized what the problem was. “Sorry Kouki-kun. I forgot.” Furihata heard him shuffle. “There. You can look now, and please come in.” 

When he cautiously turned his eyes back to Kuroko, the man was clad in a simple white dress shirt and dark slacks. It looked oddly normal, but fitting for him. 

“This place is huge…” Furihata gasped in awe, looking around as he followed Kuroko. The mansion had massive walls and incredibly high ceilings. Everywhere he glanced, there was intricately designed pieces of furniture and fixtures, chandeliers and paintings. 

While Furihata marveled at the décor, Kuroko remained attentive to their surroundings – particularly on guard when they passed other guests of the house. He doubted anything would happen though. Furihata’s scent was completely masked and everyone there knew better than to cross Kuroko, if at least to avoid incurring Akashi’s wrath. They were having a party tonight, which was part of the reason Kuroko had believed it would be an ideal day for Furihata to come. The other guests would be mainly distracted by the festivities and probably fail to see him all together and Furihata would be able to meet his family whose attentions would also be primarily occupied with the party. 

They passed many rooms before coming to another set of giant double doors already open to a ballroom filled with people. Kuroko pointed out his family who were gathered together near a long table with numerous crystal dishes piled high with all kinds of food. Furihata swallowed and tried to quell his quickly growing nervousness. Kuroko’s family, unsurprisingly, were all very attractive and - minus Kuroko, a pink-haired woman and a red-haired man - were also very tall. They also all had different and unusual colours of hair and were dressed in modern clothing. Furihata had admittedly been expecting everyone to be dressed in styles from centuries before. They turned to look at the approaching pair.

“Hello. This is Furihata Kouki.” Kuroko said happily. “He is my honoured guest tonight.”

“So you’re the infamous brat Kuroko keeps chattering about.” A very tall green-haired man with glasses said. Although the words weren’t particularly friendly, Furihata sensed a fond exasperation to them. “Why did you bring a human here? There are many present tonight who would like nothing more than a taste of his flesh.”

“You all will help me keep Kouki-kun safe now that you’re aware of how special he is.” Kuroko said. “And we’ve all changed.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, fool.” The man snorted. “Don’t blame me if he becomes an easy snack for one of our other esteemed guests.” 

“Snack?” Furihata squeaked in dismay. 

“Hn. He doesn’t look that tasty.” A purple-haired man that towered over the others said flatly. He picked up a dish larger than Furihata’s torso and began to devour the mountain of meat on it. “I don’t think he has anything to worry about.” 

“He kind of reminds me of Tetsu-kun when he was a pup.” A pink-haired woman said, staring intently at him with wide red eyes. Long, spiral-shaped horns curved out from the sides of her head, the tips looking wickedly sharp.

“Give him some room Satsuki, before you poke one of his eyes out.” This time it was a man with dark-blue hair that spoke. He had a similar set of horns as the woman’s and was leaning just as close as she was to stare curiously at Furihata. 

“Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, you’re both too close.” Kuroko said flatly. 

“Kurokocchi, this is the boy you kept talking about? He looks pretty boring to me though.” A beautiful man with shining golden hair said derisively. “I was expecting him to be…more…” He trailed off as he studied Furihata. “Well, more.” 

The blond let out a pained yelp as Kuroko’s elbow jabbed into his ribs. “Why?” He cried out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

“You’re being rude.” Kuroko said sternly. 

“Nice to meet you. Tetsuya told us a lot about you.” A tall man with blood-red hair said, pushing past the group to hold out his hand. “I’m Kagami Taiga.” 

Furihata gulped when he noticed the fangs in the man’s mouth when he grinned widely at him. Taking a quick breath to calm himself, he reached out and took Kagami’s hand to firmly shake it. This was Kuroko’s husband after all and he wanted to make a good impression with him especially. Kagami’s grip strength was daunting, but his cheerful demeanor helped subdue Furihata’s unease. Noticing his look, Kagami laughed a little. “Don’t worry, I just ate. Besides, there’s only one person in the world I want to drink from.” He glanced at Kuroko as he said this.

“Stop being so embarrassing, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko said, pale skin noticeably flushed. Kagami rubbed the back of his head bashfully, but did not seem sorry in the least. 

Kuroko formerly introduced his family after that. A man with hair that was red like the sky at sunset stared intently at Furihata throughout the entire exchange. Furihata knew who he was even before Kuroko introduced him. “And this is Akashi Seijuurou.” 

Akashi glided forward and held his hand out to Furihata. Furihata stared at the outstretched hand, which wasn’t at the correct angle for a handshake. “Now that we have been formerly introduced, won’t you accompany me for a dance?” 

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko said, looking at him with unease. 

“I only wish to get to know him better.” 

“S-sure.” Furihata said nervously. “I’ve never done any ballroom dancing before though.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll lead.” 

Hyper-aware of Akashi’s disgust with humans, Furihata didn’t want to be anywhere near him, but he didn’t want to worsen Akashi’s prejudice by appearing rude. He clasped the man’s hand and sucked in a sharp breath, nearly recoiling. 

“My apologies, I should have warned you.” Akashi said. “My body temperature is quite low as I haven’t fed recently.”

“N-no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so…” Furihata trailed off, simultaneously terrified by Akashi’s implied hunger and incredibly embarrassed by his reaction to the temperature of his hand. 

Seemingly not offended, the vampire chuckled and tugged him onto the dance floor. Despite Furihata’s initial nervousness and stiff movements, Akashi led him through the steps with ease. Soon, Furihata found himself relaxing and having fun, completely forgetting about why he had been nervous to begin with. 

“You’re quite far from home.” Akashi said. “Did you not feel even a little concern about coming here?” 

“A little bit. But Kuroko-san wouldn’t have brought me if it was that dangerous.” Furihata said. 

“You seem awfully confident about someone you barely know.” 

Furihata shook his head. “We spent a lot of time together when I was little. He was always there for me and he wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”

His breath hitched in surprise when Akashi’s fingertips slid along his side where a long ugly scar crossed. How had he known? “Is this not a product of Tetsuya failing to protect you?”

“It wasn’t Kuroko-san’s fault. And he saved me from the wolf that attacked me.” Furihata said. 

“That wolf spirit would never have attacked you at all had you not had Tetsuya’s scent on you. But Tetsuya already explained that to you, didn’t he?” 

“Of course he did. That was why he left after he made sure I was okay.” Furihata said stiffly. 

“And you’re not frightened of the possibility that something similar will happen again? Did Tetsuya promise you something in return if you came here with him? Perhaps you were compelled by fear, the possible consequences for refusing his request? Or are you looking for an opportunity for revenge? We’re all monsters. Isn’t that what you really think of Tetsuya? A monster you resent-” 

“No!” Furihata stopped, pulling free from Akashi abruptly and nearly bumping into the couple behind him. A hush fell over the room as everyone around them stopped to look at them. “I don’t think that at all! Kuroko-san saved my life and he’s the kindest soul in the world. You should know that!” Furihata gasped. “S-s…I’m sorry.” Furihata said quickly, voice cracking as he spoke. He wondered if Akashi would kill him right then and there. “I think I’ve danced enough… Excuse me. I’m going to go find Kuroko-san.”

His heart jumped into his throat when cold fingers slid around his wrist and gently held him still. “Wait.” 

“W-what is it?” 

“Stay, please.” 

“I don’t want to.” Furihata said, surprising Akashi. 

He vaguely heard someone gasp behind him and murmur, _“this lowly nobody dares defy Akashi?”_ Furihata shivered, but he stood his ground. He wanted to go back to talking with Kuroko.

Akashi’s face slowly drew into a smile. He waved to the musicians who began to play a different song, this one much slower and romantic. The curious bystanders around them took that as a cue to continue dancing. “Won’t you give me another chance?” He bowed and kissed Furihata’s hand who flinched back at the touch. “I apologize for my rudeness. I will certainly do my best to make up for upsetting you.” 

Furihata’s mouth moved for a few moments without sound as his face turned pink. Too stunned to refuse again, Furihata nodded. He blanched when he found himself back on the dance floor instead of returning to Kuroko’s side. Akashi nearly laughed, finding the man’s sullen expression adorable. “You’re still upset. What can I do to appease you?” 

Furihata’s eyes widened and his face burned with embarrassment at the transparency of his feelings. “I-it’s fine.” He mumbled, looking staunchly at Akashi’s shirt. “You already apologized.” 

“And yet?” 

“Are you really trying to make me feel better? Or is this a trick?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Kuroko-san told me that you don’t trust humans. You even pretended to be nice to one of his friends to make him trust you and then were so cruel to him that it also destroyed his friendship with Kuroko-san.” 

“And you believe my aims to be the same now?” 

“Why else would you be willing to spend more time with a human when you hate us so much?” 

“And if your suspicions were correct, what would you do?”

“You can try whatever you want, but it won’t change how I feel about Kuroko-san.” Furihata glared at the vampire. 

“Oh? Was that a challenge?” Akashi murmured, curling his fingers so the sharp tips of his claws gently scraped Furihata’s hand. 

“I-I’m not scared of you!” Furihata retorted in a knee-jerk reaction to the touch. 

Akashi’s eyes widened and he stilled in surprise at the sudden outburst. A moment later he laughed. “No? But you should be.” His voice fell into a deep rumble. “Tetsuya wouldn’t be able to protect you from me even if he tried and yet he still brought you here. You’re always in danger because of him. Wouldn’t it have been better if you had never met?” 

This time Furihata resolutely dug his feet into the floor to stop the momentum of Akashi’s gliding dance steps. "Please stop. Kuroko-san helped me through the most difficult times in my life, even after he left. I was so happy he came back to see me. It’s a little scary to be here and I know I might get into trouble again but... I couldn’t say goodbye to Kuroko-san again. He’s my best friend.” He blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, turning his face away in embarrassment. “Is that enough for you? Please excuse me.” Furihata tried to pull away, but Akashi’s grip around his waist was too tight. “Wha-”

“Forgive me. I got carried away with teasing you and offended you again. I really do wish to make amends for my behaviour.” 

“You don’t need to do anything.” Furihata said. “I know you don’t like humans. I won’t bother you. I just want to spend time with Kuroko-san.” 

Akashi sighed. “Would it really be impossible for you to believe I have no ill intentions towards you?”

“You’re the one who believes I have “ill intentions”.” Furihata grumbled. “Please let go of me.” 

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “I suppose there’s no other way to convince you. Listen well Kouki, for I have never considered another human worthy of this. I swear upon my honour, my own blood and life that I have no ill intentions toward you. Should this be proven a falsehood, I shall gouge out my own eyes as penance.” 

“Wha-? You don’t need to- why?” Furihata babbled, frightened by the intensity of Akashi’s words. He knew that it wasn’t just empty talk – if Akashi swore to something, he was inextricably bound to his word. 

“It was necessary. And as I have no intention of breaking my word, there is nothing for me to fear.” 

“You didn’t need to go so far…”

“On the contrary, I needed to obtain your trust and could think of no better way.”

“I guess not…” Furihata considered telling Akashi that he had also been presumptive in calling him by his first name already, but decided to let it go. He wasn’t here to pick fights – not when it was Akashi that might decide if Kuroko could continue his friendship with him. 

“Then let us resume our dance.” A yelp escaped Furihata’s lips when Akashi swept him closer and unceremoniously dipped him. Akashi easily raised him back to his feet before spinning them in a graceful half circle. He continued to lead his partner through movements that had to have required a great amount of strength on his part, but with each effortless lift, Furihata felt more at ease and even began to laugh at the novelty of feeling weightless.

Akashi ceased the lifts and settled into a slower, grounded step with Furihata as the song ended. He hummed approvingly at Furihata’s smile. 

“That was- just amazing!” Furihata laughed. 

“Think of it as an apology for my rather…crude way of testing your feelings towards Tetsuya. I’m quite fond of him. We all are. He is infinitely kind and has been hurt many times because of that particular trait.”

"He is.” Furihata nodded. "And...even if I don't agree with it, I understand why you acted that way." 

“I thought you would. It seems I was in the wrong this time however.” Akashi said. His fingertips brushed along the curve of Furihata’s face. “Tetsuya spoke very highly of you and often talked about you after coming back from the other side. Since the opportunity arose, I wanted to see you for myself and to be honest, you’ve far exceeded my expectations.” 

“I haven’t done anything. And that isn’t saying much because you weren’t expecting anything.” 

“You give yourself far too little credit. Tetsuya was right. You have a beautiful heart.”

Furihata flushed at the compliment and unable to help himself, he looked up. His eyes met Akashi’s and he realized too late why Kuroko had warned him about making eye contact with him. Akashi’s eyes were beautiful, one of them the colour of fresh blood while the other shimmered gold. He couldn’t tear his gaze away and his body felt hot and pliant even when Akashi leaned in close; his mouth glided along Furihata’s cheek, jaw and down the curve of his throat. 

“A-Akashi-san.” Furihata gripped the other man’s shirt tightly. 

“Hm?” Akashi’s breath fanned cold on Furihata’s skin and he shivered. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You’re incredibly lovely, Kouki. Your blood will undoubtedly be a delicacy. Won’t you let me have a taste?” 

“But…” 

“Push me away then. Tell me you don’t want it and that I should leave. I’ll do exactly as you ask.” 

Furihata swallowed hard. “I don’t…want you to go away. But please don’t bite me.” 

Akashi chucked. “Alright. Then will you allow me to express my affection for you in another way?” 

“How?” Furihata asked, mouth falling open slightly. Akashi was leaning in scarcely a moment later. As his heart raced and lips tingled in anticipation, Furihata tilted his head up and closed his eyes. 

“Yo, Akashi. Tetsu says Nijimura is here.” The tall, horned, blue-haired man was suddenly standing beside them. “What’s with that look? You’re the one who told us to let you know right away!” 

Akashi sighed loudly as he straightened. “You’re terrible at reading the mood Daiki. Very well. Tell him I will see him in a few minutes.” He looked at Furihata apologetically. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave now. Will you be here again tomorrow?” 

“I’ll come again.” Furihata said. Akashi smiled sharply. His fingers gently curled into Furihata’s back and pulled him closer. “Humans tend to have fickle hearts. Won’t you lend me something of yours to keep until you return?” 

Remembering Kuroko’s warnings, Furihata shook his head. “I’m sorry- I can’t.” 

“Tetsuya has been quite thorough.” Akashi murmured thoughtfully. “Then… promise me you’ll return.” 

“I promise.” 

“That’s not quite enough, Kouki. Please swear on your heart that you will return tomorrow.”

“On my-? But that’s-” 

“Certainly the wording seems daunting, but, it’s not a difficult oath to keep is it?” Akashi smiled. “You want to come back here tomorrow regardless, don’t you?” 

Furihata’s breath caught. It wouldn’t hurt to make a promise about something he planned to do anyway, right? As long as he came back, it would be fine. “I swear.” He said softly before he could stop himself, mesmerized by the colour of Akashi’s eyes. “On my heart, I will be back tomorrow.”

“Good. I will see you then.” Akashi pressed a kiss to Furihata’s palm before disappearing into the crowd.

When Akashi was gone, a hand curled around Furihata’s arm pulled him towards the entrance of the ballroom. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought you here.” It was Kuroko, a troubled expression creasing his usually smooth features. 

“Huh- what, why?” Furihata asked, wondering if he had embarrassed him somehow. 

“I did not expect Akashi-kun to become so interested in you.” Kuroko said. “But he didn’t bite you and you’re not going to be here at 3, so it should be alright. This will be the last time we see each other.” 

“Wha- but I-” 

“I’m sorry Kouki-kun. It wouldn’t be safe for me to bring you back here.” Kuroko said softly. 

“Why? Did I embarrass you? I-”

“No, not at all. All my friends think highly of you, as do I. The problem is Akashi-kun.” 

“Why?” 

“You should do your best to be forgotten by him. He’s not someone you want to become involved with.”

“But…I swore on my heart I would come again tomorrow.”

Kuroko’s face slackened slightly in shock and he stopped in his tracks to turn to him. “You made an oath on your heart?” 

Furihata nodded, much to Kuroko’s dismay. “I’m sorry…I know you told me not to, but it was just for me to come back tomorrow, that’s all. I didn’t think it would be a problem. I didn’t lend him anything either so I just… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

The boy looked so ashamed that Kuroko sighed and shook his head. “Don’t feel bad, Kouki-kun. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just concerned for your well-being. And I am partly to blame as well. I shouldn’t have let Akashi-kun take you with him. It is very difficult to refuse him.” Kuroko reached out and ruffled Furihata’s hair. “As the oath has been already made, I have no choice but to bring you back.”

Furihata gently slid his hands around Kuroko’s neck in a tentative hug. “Thank you, Kuroko-san. I’m happy we can spend some more time together regardless. And…I wouldn’t mind seeing Akashi-san again.” 

Kuroko sighed and patted his head. “I’m glad he was kind to you. However, you must be very careful when you’re with him.” He pulled back and gave Furihata a stern stare. “Please promise me you will not make any more oaths to Akashi-kun ever again, no matter how small or inconsequential the terms seem. Nothing on earth can stop Akashi-kun from collecting on a broken oath.” 

“I-I won’t. I promise.” Furihata said, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake. His palm burned pleasantly where Akashi’s lips had been and he sighed at his own stupidity. He still wanted to see Akashi again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep going into each chapter thinking, this time it’s going to be really short, and while writing I end up finding more and more plot lines I want to write about and the chapter grows wayyy longer than I originally planned. That said, this story needed a third chapter to tie up everything. 
> 
> So this is an unedited version of the chapter. I figured I would just put it out since it was more or less finished. Expect some changes to pop up throughout the chapter over the next few days. Hopefully chapter 3 doesn’t take too long for me to put together! 
> 
> Happy New Year and thank you to everyone that left kudos and commented on chapter 1! I hope you find chapter 2 just as entertaining!

* * *

It was still dark when Furihata was awakened by the odd sensation of being watched. He blinked sleepily through the haze of sleep and squinted at the blue blob glowing in front of him. “Kuroko-san? I thought you would be coming later today.” He mumbled. 

“Are you not happy to see me, Kouki-kun?” 

“No, no- that’s not it! I’m happy, but I figured you’d be coming in the evening when you picked me up.” Furihata sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it now?”

“It’s six in the morning. I was going to come later, but I realized that Akashi-kun will most likely be monopolizing you for the entirety of this evening, despite my wishes.” 

“Oh. You think so?” Furihata asked, his face reddening. 

“I’m quite certain.” Kuroko said, his round pale blue eyes staring at him with laser-focus. “You’re blushing, Kouki-kun.”

“I’m not!” He denied, turning a darker shade of red. 

Kuroko sighed and licked Furihata’s cheek. “I know you are looking forward to tonight, but please remember all the conditions I taught you yesterday for staying safe and be particularly careful while you’re with Akashi-kun. He will probably ask you to make another oath for him, but you must refuse him no matter what.”

“I’ll be careful.” Furihata said. “And Akashi-san made an oath to me too. He said he didn’t have any bad intentions and that he’d gouge out his eyes if that turned out to be a lie. Uh...Is he always that intense? Or is that normal for vampires?”

“That’s really just the way Akashi-kun is. He is one of the most powerful vampires in existence, but he was only able to establish his current status by fighting both physical and psychological battles for most of his life. Until recently, the only thing he valued was victory and to maintain a reputation for being undefeatable.” 

“What changed?” 

“It’s a rather long story that I will not waste your day with.”

“Can you tell me the short version at least?” Furihata asked eagerly. “I wouldn’t even mind the long version honestly.”

Kuroko paused as he considered his request and nodded. “I suppose if you’re that interested, we can spare a few minutes. After the incident involving Shigehiro-kun, I couldn’t even look at my family anymore with anything but anger and decided it would be best if I left.”

“Wait, were they all involved?” 

Kuroko nodded. “Akashi-kun may have orchestrated everything, but everyone participated in carrying out his plans. I ended up traveling for many years, exploring the lands of both our worlds. It was a little after I landed in Japan that I met you. I didn’t think I would find anything worthwhile in Tokyo, but I’m glad I was wrong.” 

“Me too.” Furihata grinned. 

“It was probably your influence that caused me to miss my family around then. I wasn’t quite ready to go back, but it was the first time in a while that I had felt anything but contempt for them. After you and I parted, I met Taiga-kun in Los Angeles. He was the one who suggested that I confront Akashi-kun about everything instead of continuing to run away.”

“And then?” 

“I returned and challenged Akashi-kun to a fight. It was my first overt act of rebellion against him. Akashi-kun accepted the challenge on the condition that the winner would be granted anything they desired from their opponent. Taiga-kun and I were already bonded then and I had the benefit of the temporary use of all his strength and abilities. Everyone knew beating Akashi-kun would be impossible, but somehow I won, if barely. To be honest, a part of me suspects this was a fight Akashi-kun himself did not fully want to win.” 

“Wow.” Furihata breathed. “That’s so amazing! You and Kagami-san are even cooler than I thought! I didn’t even know you could do that! What did you wish for?” 

“Things would not have changed if I had forced Akashi-kun to bend to my will – that would have just justified all of his previous actions. Instead, I asked Akashi-kun to consider making an active effort to look past his animosity towards humans and encourage the others to do so as well. My hope was that Akashi-kun would be able to find a measure of peace within himself if he was able to do that. In the end however, that decision is his to make.” 

“Did a lot actually end up changing then?” 

“In some ways they did. The others followed my example in their own ways by striving to become allies that stand as equals to Akashi-kun instead of blindly accepting him as an untouchable king. We are still fiercely loyal to him, but with a new understanding that true loyalty and love means that there are times we need to fight Akashi-kun in order to help him.” 

Kuroko sighed. “Even that felt rather long. I think it’s time we go out. Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” Furihata smiled. “Did you have a place in mind, or should I show you around my favorite places in the city?” 

“Show me around. It’s been a while since I was last here and things look different.” 

Kuroko walked slowly, taking note of all the changes to the city since his last visit. Out of all the shops they browsed, he had the most fun at the arcade, the old bookstore and the small fast food restaurant. They reminded him of the places he and Furihata used to frequent years earlier. 

Meanwhile Furihata felt like a kid again, running wild wherever he wanted to with his best friend. He had to be careful about when he spoke to Kuroko though, or at least have his cellphone out so he wouldn’t look like he was talking to air or random people beside him. 

“Even after all this time, the streets are spotless.” Kuroko commented. “Where are we headed now?” 

“The train station of course.” Furihata grinned. “Not just to look at trains this time, but it’s the fastest way for us to get to the beach.” 

“You still love trains?” Kuroko asked. 

Furihata nodded. “It’s the reason I’m studying to become a mechanical engineer. It’s going to take me longer than the norm because I keep taking semester breaks to work, but I know it’s what I want to do in the future.” 

Kuroko’s tail wagged. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes then, as long as you don’t lose sight of your goal. I know you’ll manage it.” 

“Thanks Kuroko-san. Um…”

“Hm?”

“…Do you really have to leave forever after today?” Furihata asked softly, grasping the fur on Kuroko’s back gently. “You don’t even have to visit that often if it’s a bother, I just… want to be able to see you sometimes.” 

Kuroko sighed. “It’s dangerous, Kouki-kun. Even without detecting my scent, other spirits and demons might see me with you and target you anyway.”

“And what if I don’t care about that?” Kuroko stopped, causing Furihata to bump into him. “Kuro-Uuf!” Furihata wheezed when the wolf suddenly turned and head-butted his stomach. He fell gracelessly onto his butt. “What are you doing?” 

“You should treasure your life. It’s precious not only to you, but everyone that loves and cares about you.” Kuroko pressed his forehead to Furihata’s. “I still feel frightened when I remember the day you were attacked... I don’t know what I would have done if you had died. So please take care of yourself, Kouki-kun.” 

A lump had formed in Furihata’s throat. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I wish I wasn’t so weak.” 

“You’re not weak at all. You’re braver than anyone else I know and seeing you now, I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Thanks, Kuroko-san.” Furihata said quietly. He was happy that he hadn’t disappointed Kuroko, but the tightness in his chest only seemed to worsen. He didn’t bring up again though, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

* * *

True to Kuroko’s prediction, Akashi approached Furihata the moment he entered the ballroom. He had had scarcely enough time to greet the rest of Kuroko’s family before Akashi was standing before him. 

“May I have this dance?” Akashi asked, pointedly ignoring Kuroko’s disapproving stare. 

This time, Furihata didn’t hesitate to take Akashi’s hand and felt ridiculously relieved at the coolness of his skin. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Akashi-san.” Furihata said. 

“Likewise. How was your outing with Tetsuya?” 

“It was a lot of fun. I felt like I was reliving my childhood. And I found out that Kuroko-san still loves vanilla milkshakes-” Furihata talked at length about his day with Kuroko, only stopping when he realized he hadn’t heard Akashi’s voice for a while. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk for so long…” 

“It’s alright.” Akashi said fondly. “I was enjoying your story. I was just curious about how Tetsuya became so deeply impressed upon your heart.” 

“It wasn’t just one thing… it was just Kuroko-san being himself and always being there.” Furihata said. “My parents were always busy, so it was nice to have someone around at home to talk to and share meals with. They never mistreated me though!” He quickly added. “I was never hungry or cold and they always gave me enough money for clothes and school supplies and trips. I never needed anything.”

“But?” Akashi stared at him expectantly. 

“But…I still wasn’t…” Furihata trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. “They gave me everything I needed… I was the one who was selfish.” 

“Kouki.” Akashi locked eyes with him when Furihata looked up. “Look around us.” 

Curious about Akashi’s request, Furihata glanced about the room: to the luminous glowing glass spheres floating above them, the sharply dressed musicians that had been playing impeccably without rest, the many long tables that never seemed to run out of food and drink, the richly decorated walls and the throngs of guests.

“Despite all that I have, I still feel dissatisfaction over the things I perceive I lack. It would be rather tasteless for me to judge anyone wanting more.” Akashi said. “What was it that you desired?” 

The words slipped from Furihata’s mouth before he could stop them. “Not things…I wanted my parents to look at me and- be proud, or happy or even angry- but they never did and I thought I would go crazy because of it sometimes. I could be a model student, or stay out all night, ace or fail all my tests or get into fights, but it didn’t matter because I meant nothing to them and sometimes I hated th-” Furihata stopped abruptly when he realized what he had been about to say. His shoulders quivered as guilt flooded him. He had never told anyone besides Kuroko this and now he felt horribly exposed and ugly. 

“It’s not a bad thing to yearn for acknowledgement and love.” Akashi said. “I must appear incredibly selfish in your eyes.”

“No! It’s different… You’ve been fighting all your life to protect yourself and everything you care about. You deserve this… a place filled with all the things you like, and living with the people you love.” Furihata said softly. 

This time there was no interruption when Akashi leaned down and kissed Furihata. It was a gentle joining of their mouths that gradually deepened. 

Furihata pulled away for air and the sight of his reddened swollen lips had Akashi hungrily claiming his mouth again. 

“Stay.” Akashi said as he pulled away. He kissed Furihata’s jaw and the curve of muscle just underneath his ear. “I don’t want you to leave tonight.” 

Furihata ducked his head. “I’m sorry Akashi-san… I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“...I have work and responsibilities to return to.” Furihata said hollowly. “I can’t just…” He couldn’t admit that he had already started falling for Akashi. Kissing him and touching him had been amazing, but he didn’t want to become intimate for just one night only to be abandoned. He pressed his face into Akashi’s shoulder as his stomach turned at the thought.

“I’ve upset you again.” Akashi said softly. 

Furihata shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. I just…thought of something I didn’t want to.” 

“Come with me?” Akashi asked, squeezing his hand. 

Furihata nodded and looked at their clasped hands as Akashi led them out of the ballroom. The doors closed behind them and the noise from the party cut off immediately. They turned into a long hallway and Furihata quietly absorbed his surroundings. Wooden floors, lights cased in glass flowers curling out from the walls, all kinds of paintings of nature scenery and people: some of which Furihata recognized from the party. 

Akashi stopped in front of a painting of woman with a serene expression. Her eyes seemed to glint with a promise of mischief. Her hair flowed down to her feet and the details carved into her dress gave the impression she was highborn. Furihata knew who she was before Akashi spoke, unable to look away from her eyes and hair which were red like the sky at sunset. 

“That’s my mother.” Akashi said. 

“She’s beautiful.” Furihata smiled. “You look like her.” 

Akashi laughed. “Was that an indirect compliment to me?” 

Furihata blushed, but didn’t deny it. “Where is she now?” 

“She’s dead.” Akashi said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. I brought you here to tell you about her. She was…is still the most important person in the world to me.” 

Furihata turned to him. “I would love to hear about her.” 

“Her name was Akashi Shiori. At the time she was known as one of the most powerful vampires alive. She was incredibly kind and was always concerned about the well-being of her loved ones. On the battlefield, she was a monster without equal. Establishing her name and territory had been a simple matter for her.” 

“It sounds just like you.” Furihata couldn’t help commenting. 

A small smile crossed Akashi’s face. “I certainly did everything in my power to emulate my mother in honour of her memory. She was meant to rule this territory for centuries more, but a battle with an old demon threw her fate into a different direction. My mother emerged the victor, but the demon used his dying breath to plant a poisonous curse in her body.” 

“If it was painful or difficult for her, she never gave any indication and seemed as powerful as ever. The only thing that changed was that she took a human for a lover despite her many other suitors. She had met him during one of her few visits to the world of humans and had fallen for him.” Akashi said softly. “With her quickly deteriorating condition, my mother anticipated living out the rest of her days with him, perhaps long enough to be with him as he grew old.” 

Akashi fell silent. Furihata swallowed hard, dread burning in his gut. 

“So she told him she was a vampire. She did not want any secrets between them because she loved him and would have given the world to him if he asked. And that human…told her he loved her as well, waited until she fell asleep in his bed and murdered her. All their shared years of companionship and intimacy – all of that became inconsequential to him in an instant because he was terrified of what she had always been.”

“Akashi-san…I’m so sorry. That’s...” Furihata blinked as Akashi’s thumb swiped away his tears. 

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Akashi murmured. “And I dealt with the man responsible a long time ago.” 

Furihata shivered. Akashi cupped his face. “Are you afraid of me?” 

“A little.” He admitted. A spike of panic shot through him when he saw Akashi’s expression fall. “But I think that’s because I don’t know you well enough! I want to though.”

A small smile slipped across Akashi’s lips. “The courtyard is beautiful this time at night. We should continue our conversation there.” 

The moment the courtyard came into view, Furihata immediately realized that Akashi had clearly understated how incredible it actually was. 

“Beautiful, right?” 

“It’s…amazing.” Furihata breathed, walking out onto the stone courtyard that connected the mansion to an enormous garden. The entire area was alight with the glow from hundreds of giant white flowers in bloom that also tinged the air with their sweet fragrance. He turned to Akashi, eyes shining with delight. “What kind of flowers are these?” 

“Moon Lanterns. They were a gift from an old friend. His hopes were for these flowers to catch the eye of my future bride. So far only Shintarou has benefited from this gift, though only because his suitor stole a flower to be used as a courting gift for him.” 

Furihata laughed. “That’s pretty romantic. Does he like flowers?” 

“Only on certain days when they are deemed to improve his fortune.” 

“He sounds pretty difficult to please.”

“I can only assume that his lover finds an inordinate amount of joy in Shintarou’s generally chilly attitude.” 

“Maybe there’s another side to him that he only shows his lover?” Furihata smiled. “He can’t be too bad if he’s a part of your family.” 

Akashi’s eyes softened. “Kouki, you-”

The alarm on Furihata’s phone blared, signaling it was close to 3. His heart dropped as he stared at the time. “I’m sorry Akashi-san…I have to go now.” 

“Already?” 

Furihata nodded. Gathering all of his courage he leaned up and kissed Akashi. It happened so quickly that Furihata found himself disappointed and yearning for more as he pulled away. “Thank you, Akashi-san.” He said, blushing heavily at his bold move. “I’m so glad I met you.” He sighed and stepped back, gasping when Akashi caught him in an embrace that was almost painful. 

“Won’t you stay a little longer?” Akashi murmured in his ear. 

“I’m sorry Akashi-san…I can’t.” Furihata breathed out. It was a little difficult to talk with how tightly Akashi was holding him, but he didn’t want to be released either. “I…” 

Kuroko said it would be the last time they would see each other after this. Would he change his mind if he begged him for one more visit? “I promise I’ll try to come back.” 

“You know that’s not enough.” Akashi said. “Even now, you were speaking as though it would be the last time we would see each other. Another meeting doesn’t have to be a mere hope. Just swear on your heart you’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“I-” Furihata shut his mouth, realizing he had been about to do as Akashi had asked. “I can’t!” He cried out, feeling as though his heart was being crushed. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and squeezed with all his strength, hoping he would understand. “I’m sorry Akashi-san. I really…I can’t. Please believe me when I say I’ll do everything in my power to try to come back. I want to see you again too.” 

Akashi grit his teeth in frustration. It wasn’t enough. Furihata would tell him everything he wanted to hear and slip out of his grasp forever. Humans lied all the time, it was in their nature. And without an oath binding Furihata to Akashi, Kuroko would make sure they never saw each other again. 

Akashi could hear Furihata’s pulse fluttering rapidly underneath his skin. He wanted to bite, feel hot blood rush into his mouth and hear Furihata gasp and cry out in pleasure as Akashi made a mess of him and tied their fates together forever. 

It was almost three, Akashi thought wildly. If he could keep Furihata here for just a little longer-

“Then…I have a request. If we must part ways forever, allow me the gift of a taste?” He scraped his fangs along Furihata’s neck in a vain attempt to subdue his ravenous hunger. 

“You can’t.” Furihata protested weakly. “I don’t want to become a vampire and…it’ll hurt.” 

“I wouldn’t turn you without your explicit permission.” Akashi said gently. “And if it is pain you fear…what about here then?” He grasped Furihata’s wrist and pressed a kiss to it.

Furihata’s breath hitched. “That might still hurt. And it would be hard to explain the mark.” 

Akashi’s eyes glinted with amusement. “I certainly wouldn’t want to start any unsavory rumors about you.” His hands slid down Furihata’s sides until they rested on his waist and lifted him. Furihata briefly flailed as Akashi carried him to a decorative statue and seated him at its base. 

He shivered as Akashi’s hand trailed down his leg in the lightest of touches. “I think a lot more unsavory rumors would pop up if anyone saw us now.” Furihata said. 

“Then we should make it worth the trouble.” Akashi’s finger hooked into the opening of Furihata’s shoe and pulled it off along with his sock. “What about here?” His thumb rubbed firm circles into the softest part of Furihata’s ankle. 

“T-that…” Furihata swallowed hard and made a half-hearted attempt at freeing his foot. He felt Akashi’s fingers tighten around his ankle moments before the vampire flexed his wrist and dragged Furihata closer. Heat spiked sharply in his belly as Akashi’s mismatched eyes bore into his and Furihata became hyper-aware of how vulnerable a position he was in: nearly sprawled on his back with a powerful vampire standing between his knees. 

“Well, Kouki?” Akashi purred, playfully nipping at the man’s ankle. 

Furihata gasped, throat suddenly dry and body too warm. If this was the last time he would ever see Akashi again, then there was no reason to stop him, he thought. Akashi had promised he wouldn’t turn him. Even if Akashi hadn’t given his word about not turning him, Furihata knew he would still want this. “Okay.” He breathed. 

Akashi’s expression softened. “You’re beautiful, Kouki.” 

Furihata flushed a deep red. His breaths came out in short gasps and he was completely arrested by the sight of Akashi: beautiful despite wearing the pallor of death and bearing the teeth of a beast. Furihata thought his heart might burst from his chest when he felt the pressure of Akashi’s fangs against his ankle. 

“Kouki-kun!” Startled, Furihata gasped, barely registering the blur of movement in front of him right before he heard something crash to the ground a few meters away. 

It was Kuroko in his wolf form, fangs bared and growling viciously down at Akashi who simply stared back with narrowed eyes. 

“Kuroko-san!” Furihata cried out in horror. “What are you doing? Stop it!” 

“I wouldn’t have expected such barbaric behaviour from you.” Akashi said. “But you had better stand down. This fight won’t end the same way our last one did. Even if it’s you, I won’t show any mercy.” 

“Stop it, please!” Furihata shouted. He was only able to take a few steps toward them before he faltered, petrified by the bloodlust emanating from Kuroko and Akashi. 

“Did you not give your word that you would not harm Kouki-kun? Is your hatred for humans so deep that compromising your own honour is a small price to pay for the petty gratification you would get from revenge?”

Akashi’s eyes began to glow as if a fire had been lit in them. “Move Tetsuya. I will not ask again.” 

“Someone- please help! Kagami-san!” Furihata screamed desperately, hoping he would be heard. “Kuroko-san is in danger!” 

“I won’t let you hurt Kouki-kun!” Kuroko snarled. 

Akashi huffed out a disdainful laugh. “Trying to make up for what you let happen to that last pathetic human?” 

With an enraged howl, Kuroko lunged at Akashi, rows of sharp teeth slicing through the air. 

“Tetsuya!” Something collided against Kuroko’s side, knocking the air out of him and abruptly stopping his attack. “Shit! Are you trying to get killed?” Kagami demanded, arms around Kuroko in a death grip. “What’s gotten into you? Hey!” Kuroko continued to squirm in his hold, ignoring Kagami completely. “Tetsuya!” 

“Shigehiro-kun was just like Kouki-kun until he met you!” Kuroko shouted. “After all this time, you still can’t let go of the past! How many times do you have to hurt the people I care about before you’re satisfied not all humans are like your father?”

Furihata’s breath stopped as realization slammed into him. He looked at Akashi, who now wore a stricken expression.

“…That’s right.” Akashi murmured, looking at Furihata now. “That ungrateful scum my mother fell for was my father. She gave everything of herself to him, would have given him the world if he asked, and he threw her away without a second thought once she told him what she was. I gladly would have ripped him to pieces a second time if I could.”

Furihata swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes. “Akashi-san.” He took a half-step towards him and faltered. “Then…what do you think of me?” 

“You’re beautiful. You’re warm and loving and loyal to the ones you care about.”

“You don’t feel disgusted by what I am?” 

“You’re different. Humans are all-“ 

“I’m human.” Furihata said. “And if you hate all humans because of what they are, how is that different from the way your father thought?” Not waiting for an answer and afraid to confirm if he had hurt Akashi, Furihata turned away. “I’m sorry Akashi-san. Goodbye.” 

After reassuring Kagami of his well-being, Kuroko walked to Furihata and gently bumped against his side. “Climb on, Kouki-kun. I’ll take you home.” Furihata nodded gratefully. He fumbled his way onto Kuroko’s back and pressed his still wet face into the wolf’s fur. Later, Furihata thought, he would apologise to Kuroko for all the trouble and then thank him for everything. But before that- 

“Kuroko-san. Could you tell me…what happened to Ogiwara-san?” He felt the wolf tense up and the briefest stutter in his stride. “…Only if you’re okay to.” Furihata added quickly, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries. 

Kuroko gave him a short nod. “…Tomorrow then. I’ll sleep over for tonight and tell you everything in the morning.” 

“Okay.” Furihata said softly. It sounded like a good idea. He was exhausted, his chest felt painfully heavy and all he wanted to do was fall straight into bed and pass out. 

It was only after they arrived at his apartment that Furihata realized he had forgotten his shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has almost been a year since I last updated, but I finally got a handle on this. I had an ending planned out and after writing chapter 2, I realized it needed to go in a different direction and had to do a lot of rewriting. Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments or kudos. You are awesome!
> 
> I took some liberties with the Akashi name and had it come from Shiori’s side of the family because it makes more sense in the context of this story where Seijuurou wants nothing to do with his father. Akashi’s father’s surname has been changed to ‘Himoto’.
> 
> Also, things get really dark and pretty violent in this chapter, so just be prepared for that…

In one of his earliest memories, Akashi was in his mother’s arms, enraptured by the vicious battles her voice wove into tangibility in his mind. Shiori’s golden eyes burned brightly as she described her latest bloody conquest of a rival vampire coven that had attacked one of their allies.

“They stood before me with their weapons raised. They still did not realize the true weight of the wrong they had committed, but I gave those fools a chance to surrender, to beg for forgiveness and repent for their actions through swearing absolute and eternal loyalty to me.”

“Why?” Akashi asked. 

“A sovereign is only as great as her people. You need not rule an empire, but your land can only benefit from the inclusion of any who wish to join your kingdom. Show mercy to your enemies to impress upon them the enormity of your power. Only the weak destroy everyone else in fear of being destroyed themselves.” Shiori smiled. “Never forget that those who bear the name Akashi are the strongest. We are absolute.” 

“We are absolute.” Akashi echoed in awe. 

“That’s right. That is why I spared the few that recognized this and fell on their hands and knees to pledge their allegiance to me. I slaughtered the fools who still held their weapons in defiance, including the pathetic cowards who belatedly pleaded for forgiveness. Never show mercy to the idiots that squander their last precious opportunity for survival. Such a lack of foresight is in itself unforgivable.”

As her husband was often away on business, Shiori had plenty of time each day to return to her world, bury herself in work and ensure her son was educated on the finer points of ruling a land. Akashi’s experiences of his mother’s world were so different from his father’s. Both were ruthless in different ways and excited Akashi - though the higher stakes in his mother’s battles admittedly made all the pressures placed on him in the human world seem almost frivolous in comparison. 

“One day, this will all be yours. You may even be able to inherit the kingdom your father created in his world and be an emperor in both.” His mother said fondly. Her hand trembled over his heart. He had not known at the time that it was one of the small signs of the demon’s curse eating away her life that Shiori didn’t have the strength to hide. “If anyone could do it, it’s you, Seijuurou. You will, of course, be allowed to grow a little taller than my knee.” She laughed. 

Neither of them realized that Shiori’s life would abruptly end at the hands of someone she should have been able to trust.

\--------------

A startled cry escaped Akashi when the door to his parents’ room suddenly opened and his father crashed into him.

“Father?” Akashi froze when he noticed the man was completed covered in blood. “Father, what are you-?” Masaomi barely spared him a glance as he rushed away.

Swallowing hard, Akashi turned back to the ajar door and slowly pushed it open. Dread swelled within his chest. 

“Mother?” Akashi called out in a small voice. Something within him shuddered violently at the silence that followed. 

It was the vibrant red of his mother’s hair that caught his eyes first. 

He felt strangely disconnected from his body as his legs carried him to the edge of his parents’ bed. Akashi shuffled forward even when he wanted to recoil in terror from the strange void that seemed to stretch out from the bed, threatening to swallow everything into its vast nothingness. 

Shiori lay in a sea of crumpled bed sheets that collapsed into uneven flattened pleats as her blood spread through them. The blunted edge of a wooden spike was just barely visible in her chest, where it had been driven with ruthless intent. 

The emptiness, Akashi realized all of a sudden, had been within himself all along and seemed to suck all the sound and colour from the world as he moved through it. His palms sank into the bloodied sheets as he crawled into his mother’s arms and pressed his face into her stomach. 

He only became aware of the fire that had begun to overtake the house when Nijimura burst into the room, screaming for Shiori and Akashi. 

Following the incident, Akashi was given barely a moment to process his mother’s murder and his father’s betrayal before being informed of his new responsibilities as Shiori’s successor. This included dealing with any potential threats to his position as swiftly and brutally as possible to dissuade others from conceiving similar plans. As per Shiori’s will, Nijimura acted as king regent: simultaneously becoming an anchor for Akashi’s legitimacy to rule and educating the boy for his new role. 

Shiori’s death seemed to trigger an endless flow of misfortune that constantly threatened to drown Akashi. He was left desperately rushing to catch up to his mother, with only his memories of her to stave off the constant weight of despair. At the very least, he had some subjects who were deeply loyal to the Akashi family helping him. Still, he was just barely winning the challenges for his position. Many times it had fallen to his subjects fighting in his place.

His closest friends who had been with him from childhood grew up quickly as well, bursting with incredible ability with their lives constantly threatened and collectively becoming known as “the generation of miracles.” People began to question if Akashi was truly fit to rule – perhaps one of his personal guards was more suitable for the role with their superior strength. He was always hiding behind them after all. 

Doubts were being cast on the Akashi family’s legendary strength. His mother had been murdered by a mere human and her son carried impure blood. Akashi was increasingly haunted by the fear that all his friends and only allies would eventually lose all trust and respect for him and rightfully desert him for his weakness. Worse, rumors abounded that Akashi’s loyalties lay with his father – the human who had murdered their queen. 

And that, Akashi soon realized, was one of the most significant obstacles to his succession.

Akashi had been fine with forgetting his father ever existed, but now it seemed the human would be able to serve a purpose after all the pain and trouble he had caused.

\--------------

“Seijuurou!” Himoto Masaomi screamed, struggling to free his bound hands and feet. “Seijuurou! Please, don’t do this! Help me!” Akashi’s father was on his knees behind him, tears staining his cheeks as he pleaded to be released while struggling futilely to free his bound wrists and ankles.

Akashi himself stood before the assembled audience of his subjects and publicly known opponents to his ascension. Everyone within his territory and just outside it had been invited to this event. He had also made certain that another individual would be there. 

“Stop this! Let him go!” Ogiwara shouted from beside Kuroko. “He’s begging for his life!” 

“Be quiet. Consider it an honour you were even asked to witness the absolution of our king.” A tall, green-haired man said sharply. Midorima Shintaro, as Akashi’s second in command, joined him at the head of the stage and stood just behind him. Gathered in a half circle a little distance away, were Akashi’s closest friends who also acted as his personal guard. “The king will speak!” Midorima shouted. The crowd immediately became silent and Akashi stepped forward. 

“I have summoned you all today, amidst the growing conflicts dividing us, to witness my penance to this land. I was weak and reliant on my allies, rather than a paragon of nobility that you all could place your faith in. I exist now as a true king. And as required by law, I will be carrying out justice for our late queen. Her murder was an act of treason, an unforgivable betrayal at the hands of a duplicitous coward.” He gestured to Masaomi without looking at him. “This filthy, unworthy human was triumphant in his betrayal and cowardice. He believes he is above punishment, above all of us because we are mere beasts in his eyes. But today he will understand that for blood there will be blood as payment!”

The crowd roared its approval. 

“Please!” Masaomi sobbed. “Please, that’s not what it was- I don’t want to die! Please son!” 

Akashi felt something within himself waver, but he steeled himself. He had an audience and more importantly, he had a duty to fulfil. His expression hardened and his left eye shone gold as his vampiric side awakened. “And what right do you have to beg for your life, when you didn’t even allow my mother a chance to speak before you stabbed her through the heart? What right do you have to call me son when you left me to die?” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I didn’t want to, but I had no choice! She was a monster! I…I was just protecting myself-”

“Protecting yourself from what? You killed her when she was asleep! She loved you and trusted you enough to leave herself vulnerable and you murdered her!” Akashi bellowed, rage crashing through him like a tidal wave and swallowing up the little sympathy he had for the man.

He could hear the audience murmur around him and Midorima step forward. Akashi had been instructed to maintain the appearance of aloofness to demonstrate control, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. This was the disgusting human he had the curse of sharing blood with. Akashi would erase him and remove this stain from his life. There would be no more doubts about his strength or his legitimacy as his mother’s heir. He was nothing like that pathetic man, that…human filth. He wasn't human at all! And suddenly filled with a strength that felt like fire in his veins, Akashi stood tall and signaled for the others to follow him as he descended the steps towards the human who would only be his father for a little longer. 

“Wait- please don’t do this Kuroko!” Ogiwara vainly grasped at Kuroko’s fur, wincing when the wolf spirit shook him off and followed Akashi. 

“Don’t interfere, Shigehiro-kun.” Kuroko said coldly, barely glancing at him. 

“Kuroko!” Ogiwara screamed again. 

Masaomi’s eyes dulled when he realized he would not be leaving this place alive. His head snapped up, eyes filled with rage and he howled out his last words with poisonous vengeance. “You monster! You damned bastard monster! You’re exactly like your disgusting mother!” 

His heart exploded out of his back, clenched in Akashi’s hand. “A heart for a heart.” Akashi said to his father’s bulged eyes and gaping mouth that flopped open and close like a fish. “S-seij-” He sliced through his neck and silenced him forever. It would be the only act of kindness he was willing to show him. The rest of Akashi’s personal guard fell upon Masaomi’s corpse and ripped it apart. 

Ogiwara screamed throughout the entire ordeal, sobbing hysterically as pieces of the man’s body were thrown into the gathered crowd that promptly began to devour the parts. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bloody spectacle, becoming sick as Kuroko’s muzzle and claws darkened into a murky black-red. 

When Akashi was done, he straightened to address his people again. “Whether you regard me in reverence or disdain, let this act be proof of my allegiance to the people of this kingdom and my last word on the matter. Those who still believe I am unfit to rule are certainly welcome to challenge me, but in doing so must also prepare themselves for death.” 

“You murderers!” Ogiwara shouted hysterically. 

To his horror, a voice called out, “that was another human!” He whipped around and scrambled back when he realized that more than a few sets of eyes were on him now. 

“S-stay away from me.” He whimpered as the crowd began to close in on him. 

“It is another human.” 

“Looking at us with those hateful eyes.”

“Why don’t you join your friend?” The speaker was a lizard-like creature and it wasted no time before swinging its claws at him. Ogiwara barely managed to avoid having his stomach ripped open and stumbled back with a few shallow cuts. The lizard struck again, but Kuroko was there an instant later, teeth slicing through its arm. 

“Don’t touch him.” Kuroko snarled. 

“Why are you protecting that trash?” 

“Kill that human scum!”

“Rip out his guts!”

“Kill him!”

Realizing that the mob was beyond reasoning, Kuroko bit the back of Ogiwara’s shirt and jumped as far from the crowd as he was able before sprinting away. He stopped once he couldn’t sense any other presences nearby. 

As soon as Ogiwara’s feet touched the ground again, he tore himself away from Kuroko and spun around to glare at him. Some of the blood from Kuroko’s fur had seeped into his clothes and the sight and smell of it sickened Ogiwara. “That man begged for his life!” He shouted. “Why did you let this happen? Why did you join in?” 

“That man was a criminal who deserved far worse.”

“He said he was Akashi-san’s father!” Ogiwara cried out. “That was too cruel! You didn’t even let him try to defend himself!”

“Why should we have given him such a privilege? That man was a murderer who killed Shiori-sama in her sleep.” Kuroko said stonily. 

“And what makes this any different?” Ogiwara shouted out through his tears. “Wasn’t he helpless when you killed him?” 

“It is different because we were fulfilling our duties as Akashi’s guard and the only ones left to bring peace to Shiori-sama’s soul.” 

“No one’s life should be treated like a plaything!” 

“You’re siding with a murderer just because he’s a human!” The wolf spirit snarled, his teeth snapping dangerously close to his friend. Some of the blood dripping from Kuroko’s mouth splattered onto Ogiwara’s face.

Ogiwara fell back in shock and stared at him speechlessly. 

Kuroko froze, realizing what he had done and forced himself calm down. “I’m sorry… I lost my head. I’m just…on edge right now.” He shook his head. “We can talk about this later. For now I’ll take you back home.” He moved towards him. 

“Don’t touch me, you monster!” Ogiwara screamed, cowering from Kuroko. 

Kuroko stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. His stomach turned at the sight before him. Even as he was violently trembling with fear, Ogiwara’s blood-stained face was twisted into one of hatred and disgust. 

Tail hanging low between his legs, Kuroko nodded slowly. “Bear with me one more time then, Shigehiro-kun. I will take you home and you’ll never see me again.” 

Ogiwara shivered and flinched throughout the entire journey back, seemingly finding it unbearable to even touch Kuroko. When they finally landed, he threw himself off the wolf’s back and sprinted away, not looking back once.

\--------------

“I never burdened him with my presence again. I had no right after what I had done.” Kuroko said. He looked over to his companion and his eyes followed the tear tracks on Furihata’s face.

“Do you hate me now, Kouki-kun?” 

He shook his head. Sniffling he leaned forward until his forehead bumped into Kuroko’s.

“Was that really the last time you ever saw him?” Furihata’s voice wavered. “Didn’t you want to see him? Maybe he-” 

Kuroko shook his head. “I wasn’t only angry at my family. My affection for Shigehiro had rotted into resentment. In the end, all Akashi-kun really did was expose our true natures and I couldn’t handle what that meant about me. Even so, I thought Shigehiro-kun should have accepted what we did as justice. I felt like he had betrayed me and it was impossible to face him for a sincere reconciliation. I was engulfed in a swamp of my own bitterness and I couldn’t- no, I didn’t want to understand his feelings. Why would that matter to a beast like myself?” 

“You’re much more than that.” Furihata insisted. 

Kuroko growled and glared at him, startling Furihata. “I’m a murderer. Lying to both of us won’t change what I am. I took pleasure in that man’s humiliation and the desecration of his body.” 

“I know that!” Furihata hissed. “Everything that happened was horrible and I wish things could have been different... but knowing what you did doesn’t change how I feel!”

“How could it not?” Kuroko asked. 

“Because…you didn’t just let yourself feel guilty about what happened. You tried to change the way Akashi thought about humans.”

“Do you think that makes me deserving of forgiveness?”

“I don’t know. What you did to Akashi-san’s father wasn’t right…but I know you. You fought for years to protect your family and never stopped being loyal to them. You protected Ogiwara-san even after your friendship ended. And when you were hurting, you still let a kid you’d never seen before talk to you for hours about trains so he wouldn’t feel lonely. That’s the Kuroko-san I know. The tenacious you who is kind and supports his loved ones, even when it’s painful.” 

“Kouki-kun.” Kuroko murmured. His chest was tight and felt as if it might burst. “I’m not-”

“You are.” Furihata interrupted. “You’ve always been there for me.” 

“But I couldn’t save you when it mattered.” 

“You did. Even if it was just because you were bored, I’ll always be thankful that you decided to come home with me. I was suffocating every day before that, wondering if I would just disappear and if anyone would even care.”

“….It was the same for me.” Kuroko’s voice wavered. “I knew from the beginning that staying with you would put you in danger, but I felt like I had a family again.” 

“Then stay…We’re still family, aren’t we?” Furihata pleaded. 

Kuroko bowed his head. “Kouki-kun…you know I can’t.” 

“You can!” Furihata cried out. “I know you think leaving is what’s best for me, but it isn’t!” 

“Being safe isn’t what’s best for you?” 

“That’s not what I meant! I…” Furihata hesitated, pushing away the overwhelming doubt that had suddenly risen up. Had Kuroko only stayed to escape his loneliness? Maybe all this time, Kuroko just wanted to be free of him for good and had come back just to tie up all loose ends. Now that he had reconciled with his original family, he didn’t need Furihata anymore. Feeling sick, Furihata violently shoved the thought away. Kuroko wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t use anyone like that.

“The longer I stay with you, the higher the probability that you’ll be attacked by my enemies.” 

“But you still came back to see me and you let me see your world. Why did you spend all this time with me? Was this all just to make up for what happened before?” 

“Of course not.”

“Why then? You could have just confirmed everything without me noticing you! But you came back and you made me hope that things had changed.”

Kuroko grimaced. “I’m sorry. I made a mistake.” 

Furihata gritted his teeth as the ugly feeling that had been boiling inside of him abruptly overflowed, burning his insides like hot tar. “A mistake?” He choked out. 

“I shouldn’t have come back.” Kuroko said. “But I-”

“Just leave then!” Furihata snapped. 

Kuroko flinched, taken aback by his outburst. “Kouki-kun?” 

Furihata’s shoulders trembled. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have come back. I was better off when I started believing you didn’t want to.” 

“That’s not- I wanted to-”

“Stop it! Don’t act like you care about me! Tell me I was a bother to look after, that you wish you could have left sooner; tell me you never want to see me again – but don’t pretend I mean anything to you when you’re just throwing me away again!” 

He froze after the words had left his mouth. His heart pounded painfully at the awful things he had just said. The stricken expression on the wolf’s face felt like a knife to his gut, but he couldn’t take them back. Tears rolled down Furihata’s cheeks. He shouldn’t have said anything at all. 

“Kouki-kun…” 

“Don’t. I just-“ Furihata stumbled backwards. “I’m sorry.” His voice broke. He turned away, too ashamed to face Kuroko. Furihata fled to his room and shut the door, leaning hard against it as he slid to his butt and pressed his face into his hands. He didn’t want to see how disgusted Kuroko was with him. He should have kept quiet and let Kuroko leave with good feelings. He hadn’t meant to expose him to the same ugliness within himself that had pushed away his parents. 

Furihata wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but after a long tense wait, he heard Kuroko’s feet pad towards his bedroom. 

“Kouki-kun?” Kuroko called out softly. “Can you open the door?” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Please? I’m not angry. I just want to talk to you.” 

Furihata swallowed hard and scooted forward a little bit so that Kuroko would have enough room to come in. He heard the door open and the sound of rustling fur. 

The tip of Kuroko’s cold and wet nose touched the back of his neck. Furihata jerked and curled in on himself.

Kuroko circled around once before sitting down next to Furihata. “You really do give me too much credit Kouki-kun.” He said softly. “I truly am a simple-minded beast. I never seem to understand the obvious until after I’ve hurt the ones I care about.” 

“…What do you mean?” Furihata mumbled, face still buried in his arms. 

“Do you know why I chose to stay with you when we first met?”

“Because you felt sorry for me?” 

Kuroko chuckled. “Maybe that was part of it at first, but that wouldn’t have been enough to make me stay for as long as I did.” 

“Why did you?” 

“You have a beautiful heart.” 

“…Then I must look pretty ugly to you now.” Furihata mumbled. 

“Kouki-kun. I can’t understand what you’re saying when you’re covering your face.” 

Furihata miserably peeked up. “I said- ack!” He sputtered when when Kuroko licked his face. “Kuroko-san!” 

“That part of you hasn’t changed.” Kuroko insisted, the following huff of breath sounding suspiciously like a laugh. 

Tears welled up in Furihata’s eyes again. Even now, Kuroko was comforting him. Why had he let himself become so angry? “I’m sorry I yelled at you Kuroko-san. I…” He hiccupped. He bowed his head. “I’m sorry for what I said and f-for being a burden.” 

“You are never a burden. And it’s okay. I feel like it was the first time in a while that you’ve been honest about the hurt you’ve been carrying by yourself. I should have noticed it earlier.” 

“I didn’t want you to see this side of me.” 

“I’m glad I did.” Kuroko said. “It’s okay to get angry at me and it’s even better if you let me know why. I won’t hate you for that. And to be honest, some of my own fears were put to rest.” 

“What were you afraid of?” 

“…of being hated by you.” Kuroko said quietly. “I knew that was impossible, but a part of me kept expecting you to realize how different we really are. Even if by some miracle you didn’t care, I was sure you would start to hate me the moment you learned about my past. I wanted to leave before that happened so that my last memories with you would be happy ones.” He bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake. 

“Kuroko-san?” Furihata tentatively reached out and touched his snout. He gasped when the wolf lifted his head. Kuroko’s large pale blue eyes were filled with tears. 

“I’m so sorry Kouki-kun. I didn’t want to abandon you, nor was I trying to cut all of our ties. I really did just want to see you again, but I acted like a coward and hurt you.” 

“N-no, it’s okay! I just-”

“It isn’t okay. I meant what I said earlier. Becoming a part of your family, even for a little while, brought me great joy. You saw me when everyone was doing their best to forget me. You never asked for anything except that I be myself. So please, forgive me for my foolishness. If it’s what you really want, we will always be family.” 

Furihata swallowed hard as Kuroko’s words sunk in. His heart felt as though it were being squeezed to the point of popping. It was as though a hook had pierced through his innards and was now dragging his guts out into the open. He was terrified by how exposed he suddenly felt, but for the first time in years, he knew he wasn’t alone.


End file.
